Tessai Tsukabishi
| image = | race = Soul | birthday = May 12''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 47 | gender = Male | height = 200 cm (6'6") | weight = 138 kg (304 lbs) | affiliation = Urahara Shop | previous affiliation = Kidō Corps, Soul Society | profession = Shinigami | position = Retail Associate | previous position = Kidō Corps Commander Grand Kidō Chief | previous division = Kidō Corps | partner = Kisuke Urahara | previous partner = Hachigen Ushōda | base of operations = Urahara Shop, Karakura Town, Human World | relatives =N/A | education =N/A | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Unknown | manga debut = Volume 2, Chapter 13 | anime debut = Episode 6 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Kiyoyuki Yanada | english voice = Michael Sorich | spanish voice = Enric Isasi-Isasmedi (Spain) Martín Soto (Latin America) }} is an employee of Urahara Shop and a childhood friend of Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin. One hundred years ago, he was the Captain of the Kidō Corps in Soul Society. He was forced into exile by Sōsuke Aizen and is currently hiding in the Human World with Urahara in an untraceable Gigai while helping out in his shop. Appearance Tessai Tsukabishi is a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair is cornrowed and he has a large handlebar mustache, which is connected to his long sideburns. He wears a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. His attire consists of a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron.Bleach anime; Episode 6 During his time as Kidō captain, he wore the standard Shinigami robes with an ornate dark blue robe with a large upturned collar and the symbol of the Kidō Corps on it. He also carried a shakujō. His hairstyle was cornrowed but was styled into little horns, while his mustache was longer.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 8 Personality Tessai is a quiet, stern, and level-headed man who often acts as a source of discipline to Jinta Hanakari's mischievous behavior, but does have a sentimental side. He is very loyal to Kisuke Urahara and takes meticulous care of the shop, actually bursting into joyful tears if anyone compliments his work. Conversely, his instant reaction is extreme irritation when someone snubs it.Bleach anime; Episode 136 He is also known to buy TV-advertised medicines, which do not always work or else have unpleasant side effects, much to Urahara's chagrin. In addition, he is among the few who find Orihime Inoue's strange food ideas tasty. Though he is a former captain, he generally takes a subservient role to Urahara even when he held an equal position in Soul Society. History Captain.]] Before he became a captain in his own right, Tessai grew up at the Shihōin Mansion in the Seireitei of Soul Society, with his childhood friends Yoruichi Shihōin and Kisuke Urahara.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 20 At some point in time, he became the Captain of the Kidō Corps in Soul Society and was rarely seen in public.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 8 Tessai is at least 200 years old, as he informed Rukia Kuchiki that is the length of time since he last heard the word "Quincy", which he says "brings back memories".Bleach manga; Chapter 36, page 12 Approximately 101 years ago, Tessai and his lieutenant Hachigen Ushōda were called to the emergency meeting being held by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto in order to be a part of the investigation team, looking into the disappearance of 9th Division Captain Kensei Muguruma and his squad. Upon their arrival, Captain Ukitake makes note of the fact that he hasn't seen Tessai in some time and Captain Shunsui Kyōraku states that it's an honor to be in his presence. Tessai is then told by Yamamoto to go to the investigation site, but Shunsui questions the Captain-Commander on whether it was a bad idea to send both the Kidō Corp's captain and lieutenant when they had no idea of what awaited them. Yamamoto asks him what he would suggest to which Shunsui replies that it would be best to send his lieutenant Lisa Yadōmaru, as she could use the experience from the situation. Yamamoto agrees to the substitution and Shunsui asks Tessai if he is fine with stepping down from the mission. Tessai tells him that he doesn't mind and that he will accept the offer and take a break.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, pages 8-13 Later that night, Tessai confronted Urahara as the latter sneaked out of Seireitei to make an investigation of his own. Tessai complimented Urahara on the unique aspect of his cloak (which hid his spiritual energy), while the latter was taken aback by the sudden appearance of the Kidō Captain. In Tessai's presence, Urahara asked if he was there to stop him. Tessai noted that he saw the look on his face earlier and knew what he would do. He also reassured a stunned Urahara by telling him that he would be accompanying him to pursue the investigation team as he couldn't let him go alone, sensing something bad was going to happen that night.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 19-21 ]] Later that night, Urahara and Tessai made their timely arrival to stop then 5th Division Lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen from dispatching his captain. Urahara and Aizen got into a short discussion about what has transpired at the site when Aizen and his subordinates began to walk away from the area. Tessai then yelled for Urahara to move as he cast Hadō #88 Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō to try to stop Aizen. Aizen countered the spell by using Bakudō #81. Dankū, Tessai is surprised that a lieutenant could block his Kidō with a spell of that level without incantation. He apologized to Urahara for letting them escape.Bleach manga; Chapter -98, pages 1-14 tend to the injured Shinji.]] Upon seeing the advanced state of the investigation team's injuries, Tessai told Urahara they can worry about Aizen and his subordinates later, and that right now they have to help Shinji and the others. Urahara told him that they can't treat them on site with their level of advanced state. Tessai figured that Urahara of all people must know how to deal with it as he appears to know about the phenomena of "Hollowfication", since Tessai himself had never heard of it. Urahara confirmed that he does, but is unsure as to if it will work. Tessai told him that he will take the eight injured investigation squad members back to the 12th Division quarters just as they are, as he is sure Urahara can save them with the equipment there. Urahara then questioned how he would accomplish such a thing, to which Tessai answers by using Jikanteishi and Kūkanten'i. Tessai explains that they are both forbidden techniques, so he asks that Urahara close his eyes and cover his ears. Upon their arrival at the 12th Division headquarters, Urahara explained to him what Hollowfication is and how he came to know the term. Tessai was then shown the Hōgyoku by Urahara, as the latter elaborated that this creation of his could possibly save Shinji and the other victims.Bleach manga; Chapter -98, pages 15-19 However, it ended up as a failed process, not having the desired effect Urahara expected.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 1-3 The next day, Urahara and Tessai were arrested under the orders of the Central 46. It immediately became evident that they had been set up by Aizen, but were given no rights to defend themselves and prove their innocence. As a result, they were quickly sentenced with Urahara being sentenced to become Human and to be exiled to the Human World for "committing crimes against researching and invoking forbidden phenomenon" and "deceiving and inflicting grievous injury to fellow Shinigami." Tessai was sentenced to life imprisonment in a Level 3 detention area for "using forbidden Kidō techniques".Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 3-12 Before any of their sentences could be executed, however, both were rescued by 2nd Division captain Yoruichi Shihōin, who brought them to a secret underground area. In the secluded area, she berated them on how mad she was for not letting her in on their plan and went on to explain that she had brought the eight Hollowfied Shinigami, along with the prototype for the new Gigai that Urahara was working on. With that epiphany, Urahara resolved to make ten Reiatsu-blocking Gigai to aid him, Tessai, and the eight victims escape to the Real World, where they would find a way to undo the Hollowfication process.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 13-20 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc .]] After his exile, Tessai's life becomes a humble employee of the Urahara Shop. He is often seen helping Urahara with various manual tasks around the shop, one of which is keeping Jinta in line.Bleach manga; Chapter 13, page 5-7 When Ururu Tsumugiya mistakenly gives Kon to Rukia Kuchiki in place of the Soul Candy she ordered from the shop, Tessai decides not to blame Ururu for her error, saying that the contents could be trouble and asks Kisuke what they should do.Bleach manga; Chapter 14, page 3 Tessai accompanies Kisuke, Ururu, and Jinta in a bid to recover the Mod-Soul before it causes any trouble.Bleach manga; Chapter 15, page 20 Tessai and the others find Kon and Urahara removes the Mod-Soul from Ichigo's body.Bleach manga; Chapter 16, pages 17-18 During Don Kanonji's first trip to Karakura Town, Tessai accompanies Urahara, Ururu, and Jinta to the abandoned hospital where he is filming his TV show. When Kisuke transforms Ichigo into his Shinigami, Tessai carries Ichigo's body as the group escape from the authorities. Bleach manga; Chapter 29, pages 12-15 When Rukia questions Urahara about the Quincy, Tessai comments that he has not heard anything about them for roughly two hundred years. During Uryū Ishida's challenge against Ichigo Kurosaki to prove the Quincy superiority against the Shinigami, Tessai informs Urahara that several cracks in the sky are merging and that preparations have been completed.Bleach manga; Chapter 45, pages 2-4 He joins Kisuke and his fellow employees in fighting off countless Hollows with his bare hands, Bleach manga; Chapter 48, page 2 allowing Ichigo and Uryū to battle a Menos Grande. When Ichigo defeats the Menos, Tessai tells Jinta and Ururu that Urahara has found the right person. When Jinta says that Ichigo won without even trying and asks if he is really that strong, Tessai says that he answers that he is, and that he will learn to control his power sooner or later.Bleach manga; Chapter 50, page 5 Urahara then asks Tessai to repair the crack in the sky. Tessai removes some equipment from the bag he has been carrying and tells Kisuke that it is not a problem.Bleach manga; Chapter 50, page 18 When a cat arrives at Urahara's shop, Tessai tells Jinta that its name is Yoruichi, and it is Kisuke's only relative.Bleach manga; Chapter 51, page 11 Later, when Ichigo nearly dies from injuries from Byakuya Kuchiki, Tessai lies on top of Ichigo after he has been healed. When he regains consciousness, Tessai calls Urahara,Bleach manga; Chapter 57, page 5 who promises to train Ichigo and make him strong enough to attempt to rescue Rukia. Once Ichigo has fully recovered, he returns to Urahara's shop and is brought to an underground area beneath it. As Urahara talks about the training ground, Ichigo tells Tessai that Kisuke has a habit of ignoring his customers and ranting.Bleach manga; Chapter 59, page 12 While Ichigo is fighting Ururu, he is knocked into the ground by her, prompting Tessai to ask if he is dead. Urahara replies that it is a good question, but he eventually emerges from the smoke.Bleach manga; Chapter 60, pages 1-2 When Ururu kicks Ichigo into a large rock, Tessai catches Ichigo, cushioning his impact with the rock.Bleach manga; Chapter 60, pages 14 Tessai then severs Ichigo's Chain of FateBleach manga; Chapter 60, pages 18, and pins him to the ground, which disappears from underneath them. They plummet into a large shaft, at the bottom of which is a special gas that will speed up Ichigo's Encroachment, to force Ichigo to become a Shinigami quickly, or else face becoming a Hollow. Tessai uses a high-level Bakudō to prevent Ichigo from using his arms to scale the sides of the shaft.Bleach manga; Chapter 61, pages 12-16 After three days in the shaft, Ichigo begins to transform into a Hollow. When the Bakudō restraining Ichigo begins to break, Tessai uses a more advanced version of it, which Jinta comments will kill Ichigo. Tessai responds that he must restrain him before he completes the transformation into a Hollow. Before the final part of the spell strikes him, Ichigo escapes in a large explosion resulting from the awakening of his Shinigami and Hollow powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 64, pages 3-8 Tessai later emerges from the Shattered Shaft uninjured, with just his glasses cracked, causing Jinta to call him a monster.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, page 15 Along with Jinta and Ururu, he watches as Ichigo and Urahara fight in the third and final lesson, ensuring the safety of the two when the fighting gets too close to them. Bleach manga; Chapter 66, page 5''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 67, page 6 When Ichigo releases his Shikai, Tessai stares in silence at the unusual shape of it.Bleach manga; Chapter 67, page 11 Soul Society arc When Ichigo, Orihime, Uryū, and Yasutora Sado arrive in Urahara's underground training area, Tessai is touched by Orihime's comments about the hidden area.Bleach manga; Chapter 70, pages 1-2 Together with Urahara, Tessai activates a Senkaimon to allow the group and Yoruichi to travel to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 70, page 13 After Rukia is rescued, Ichigo and company return to the Human World. As they exit the Dangai, they appear in the sky above Karakura Town. When Ururu wraps them up in a ball of fabric, Jinta prepares to strike them with his bat. Tessai, however, appears behind him and calls out "Tessai Death Catch". He grabs the ball, squashing Jinta between it and himself. Tessai sets the group down on a flying rug.Bleach manga; Chapter 182, pages 3-7 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc When Ururu is severely injured fighting the Arrancar Yylfordt Granz, Tessai heals the hole in her chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 213, page 6 Just before the surprise attack by Patros, Menis, and Aldegor, Tessai accompanies Urahara & Sado to pick up some supplies. He tells Jinta and Ururu to be sure they eat three meals a day and brush their teeth while they are away. While leaving, he hears Jinta say that they are wasting their time since the store hardly sells anything anyway. Tessai runs back and asks him if he said anything bad about the store, scaring Jinta. When the rebel Arrancar attack the Urahara Shop, Jinta and Ururu rush to tell Urahara and Tessai that Renji Abarai is fighting with the Arrancar. While running back, Tessai states that he is more worried about the store than Renji. They briefly come across Ulquiorra Cifer, but he quickly leaves. Upon arriving at the shop, Tessai realizes he has to rebuild a lot of the shop.Bleach anime; Episode 137 After Orihime is abducted by Aizen, Tessai watches as Urahara opens the Garganta to allow Ichigo, Sado, & Uryū go to Hueco Mundo.Bleach anime; Episode 143. This occurred in the anime only Hueco Mundo arc Tessai assists Kon with his Karakura-Raizer duties while Urahara is preparing to transfer Karakura Town to Soul Society.Bleach anime; Episodes 213 & 214 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Tessai knocks Jinta out for throwing a baseball at a kid without a glove and carries him into the store.Bleach manga; Chapter 427 pages 12-14 Inside, he restrains Jinta once he regains consciousness, warning him that Karin Kurosaki is in the middle of shopping.Bleach manga; Chapter 428 pages 15-16 Orihime and Sado are brought to the Urahara Shop suffering side effects from Tsukishima's Book of the End ability. They are left in the care of Tessai and Isshin.Bleach manga; Chapter 475 page 2 Powers & Abilities Kidō Master: As the former captain of Soul Society's Kidō Corps, Tessai is extremely skilled in this regard. He has demonstrated the ability to use various high-level Kidō at full power with complete control, including a level 99 BakudōBleach manga; Chapter 61, page 16 and level 88 HadōBleach manga; Chapter -98, pages 10-11 spell, both without incantation, the latter of which caused tremendous destruction to a large part of the forest it was fired in, despite having the majority of its power blocked by Aizen's defensive Kidō. He has also shown very extensive knowledge of forbidden techniques such as time and space manipulation. This was shown when teleporting the Visored to Urahara's lab and freezing time around them to halt the Hollowfication process. He has also demonstrated highly proficient skill in healing Kidō, as seen from repeatedly healing Ichigo and his friends when battle-worn, even saving people from otherwise fatal injuries as shown from healing Ururu after she was impaled through the chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 213, page 6 Keen Intellect: Tessai has shown to be a very intelligent man. As the former captain of the Kidō Corps, he has advanced knowledge and understanding towards the flow of spiritual energy. He is also very knowledgeable of past and present events such as with the events of the Quincy's demise. Tessai has also shown himself to be highly perceptive to towards a person's demeanor, as shown from him knowing Kisuke would go in search for his then-lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki despite being ordered not to.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, pages 18-19 Hakuda Expert: While specializing in Kidō, Tessai has shown himself a capable physical fighter, as shown from his ability to fight off countless Hollows unarmed. * Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; page 156: A open palm strike that can effortlessly shatter a Hollow's head to pieces with a single strike. Enhanced Strength: He is also shown to have great physical strength, made apparent by his ability to smash a Hollow's head to pieces with a single, open-palmed thrust. Enhanced Durability: In addition to his tremendous strength, Tessai has shown himself to be a highly resilient man. When Rukia kicked him from behind, she only succeeded in hurting herself while Tessai barely registered her presence from it.Bleach manga; Chapter 36, page 6 Also, when he was overwhelmed by Ichigo's awakening of his Shinigami powers, he emerged unfazed and merely complained about his glasses being damaged, causing Jinta to comment that he is like a monster. Immense Spiritual Power: As a former Kidō Corps Captain, Tessai boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. His spiritual energy is shown great enough to use multiple high-level Kidō without tiring. Zanpakutō Tessai's Zanpakutō has not yet been revealed. *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Appearance in Other Media Tessai makes minor appearances in most video games, usually with Kisuke Urahara to perform some attacks. He is a playable character in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 and in the sequel, Bleach: Heat the Soul 7. His appearance is that of his time in Soul Society with his dark robe and his shakujō. Tessai has also appeared briefly in Bleach: Fade to Black, but had no role in the film. Trivia * During the battle against the Menos Grande, the anime depicted Tessai with a beard.Bleach anime; Episode 14 References Titles Navigation de:Tessai Tsukabishi es:Tessai Tsukabishi fr:Tessai Tsukabishi Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Male Category:Kidō Corps Category:Kidō Masters Category:Hakuda Experts